The Child of Shinju
by Ragdoll 31
Summary: She is hated by all of the villager. One day the villager repay that, they're died because the attack of an organization. All the villager died except her. She was saved by the Konoha's Yellow Flash. But that's not the end of the journey...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**NARUTO is not mine! I know you're tired reading this every time you read fanfiction, but you have to know!**

**It's my first fanfiction so, don't be mean to me! If you don't like it, tell me the reason and I will try to fix it!**

**Dictionary:  
_Tou-san= Dad  
Kaa-san= Mom  
Dajoubu?= Are you alright?_**

**Thanks for your attention! Happy readiiing~~~  
**

* * *

**Chapter 1**_  
_

**Adopted Child  
**

**By: Ragdoll_31  
Disclaimer: Naruto Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

_"__You freak!"_

_"__Monster!"_

_"__Go away!"_

_"__Just die already! You and your family!"_

**(Chiaki's POV)**

_"__Kaa-san, tou-san… why you're not moving? Nee, wake up!"_

_"__They're dead and you're next!"_

_"__Nooo!"_

I woke up in fear, trembling. I dreamt about that again… when people at my village called me freak and monster… and when my parents died…

It has been 1 year since Minato and Kushina save me from that hell. They save me just before that big man slashes his sword to my head.

**1 year ago (third person POV)**

On that peaceful night, when everyone in that village falls asleep, they come. All dressed in black. They start attacking the village, searching for 1 family. They killed everyone they met and burned their house. Nobody knows they will come… nobody survives…

Finally, they arrive at the last house, a small house hidden in the forest. That house is definitely the house of someone they searched. The barged, searched and found it. There are 3 of them, the parents and the child. The parents fought back while the child cried and trembling.

"RUN!" Shout the parents, but the child can't move. The parents lost and died because they can't beat all of them. They're too many…

"_Kaa-san, tou-san_, why you're not moving? _Nee,_ wake up!" the child muttered with shaky voice.

"They're dead and you're next!" One of them raises his sword, ready to kill the child.

"Nooo!" the child shout, close her eyes and raise her hand trying to protect her head.

The child didn't know what happen, but she didn't die. Slowly the child opens her eyes. The big man froze at his place with a sword that seems to be covered with chakra piercing his chest. Someone behind him pulled the sword back and the big man fell in front of the child.

"_Daijoubu?_" Ask the yellow haired man who kill the big man.

The child nodded.

"It's better if you come with us, little girl," The yellow haired man grabs the child hand and helps her to stand, "My name is Minato. What's yours?" he asked.

"Chi, Chiaki…" the child answered with shaky voice.

The yellow haired man smiled, "that's a beautiful name."

**Back to present (Kushina POV)**

I woke up because I heard someone screaming. It must be Chiaki… and she must be dreaming about that night again…

I get up and walk to Chiaki's room. I can see she is hiding herself inside the blanket and probably trembling. I turn on the light and walk to her bed.

"That dream again?" I asked.

She shows her head and nodded. It must be hard for her… losing her parents when she only 2 years old… poor girl… I hug her and patted her hair. Slowly she came out from the blanket and hugs me back.

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!"_ She cried while calling her dead parents. Just thinking about how sad she is, my tears fall down. If something I can do for her…

**(Chiaki POV)**

I cried in Kushina's hug while calling my dead parents. Kushina's hug is warm and comfortable. It makes my heart calm. I cry a lot that night until I fall asleep.

**Next morning**

Minato and Kushina wake me up. I rubbed my eyes and see them standing beside my bed, smiling at me.

"We have news for you, Chiaki-chan!" Minato said still smiling.

"A good news!" Kushina added.

"What?" I asked with sleepy voice, curious.

"We adopted you!" Kushina said happily.

I don't I should be surprised or happy or guilty. I'm surprised because they want to adopt me, the child who once called monster for unknown reason, I'm also happy because I get new family, but I also feel guilty because I'm happy about it. It feels like I left my parents behind. I don't what I should say…

"You… don't like it?" Kushina ask nervously.

"No," I answer quickly, "It's not something like that… I… I… thank you, Minato-san, Kushina-san…" I hug them.

"It should be _tou-san_ and _kaa-san,_ right?" Minato said as he ruffle my hair.

"Un, _tou-san, kaa-san…_"

I'm happy because I get new family, but my true family is only you, _kaa-san, tou-san_. So, it's alright to be happy, right?

* * *

**That's it! Enjoy it? Then follow and favorite it!  
Next chapter will coming soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:  
**

**Yooo~~  
I'm back with new chapter~~  
If you don't like it, tell me why and I will try ti fix it! **

**Dictionary:  
_Nii-chan: Older brother_  
_Jinchuriki: Tailed beast host  
Ba-san: Aunt  
Baa-sama: Grand mother  
Konnichiwa: Hello or good afternoon (In this story, hello)  
Jaa: See you  
_**

**I'm not gonna repeat the previews word! But you can back to chapter 1 to see it or just ask me in the comment.**

**Hope you enjoy it~~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Masked Man in Black**

**By: Ragdoll_31  
Disclaimer: Kishimoto Masashi **

* * *

**(Minato POV)**

It has been 3 month since Kushina and I adopted Chiaki. She grows as normal as other child does. The nightmare stopped 1 month ago and she became more cheerily. Chiaki made a friend with Uchiha boy and called him _nii-chan_.

Tonight, Kushina will give birth. When I told Chiaki about that, she is so excited. But… I'm worried about the seal. It will weaken when a _jinchuriki_ is giving birth. I hope the worst thing won't happen…

**In Minato's living room (Third person POV)**

"There's a seal to worry about… so, we'd better prepare for the birth. I will go ahead and get everything ready." Minato said.

"When your predecessor, Mito-sama gave birth, it said that the seal nearly broke… I hate to ask you, but just in case anything happens, you will have to give birth away from the village and within barrier. Minato, I, Biwako, and Taji of anbu will go with you… It will all be kept top secret." Third hokage said.

**(Chiaki POV)**

Minato, I mean, _tou-_san, _kaa-_san, third hokage, and his wife are talking about something in the living room. They said I can't enter… it's about the place where _kaa-san_ will give birth.

Aww! I can't wait to see Naruto, my brother! _Tou-san_ picked that name after the main character of Jiraiya-sensei's novel. It's kinda funny actually, because Jiraiya-sensei said it's just a random name he came out while eating ramen.

I can't stand! I want to overhear them! I get up from my bed and walk to the living room silently… but when I'm about to do it, the door open. I tried to make my face as innocent as I can. _Tou-san_ gives me a look, but didn't say anything.

"Chiaki, we will go now!" _Kaa-san_ said to me.

"Okay!"

On the way to the place where _kaa-san_ will give birth, we met Mikoto _ba-san_ cradling her baby.

"_Konnichiwa! _Mikoto _ba-san_!" I greet her.

"_Konnichiwa,_ Chiaki-chan!" She greet me back.

"_Konnichiwa_, Mikoto! Was it a girl?" _Kaa-san_ asks as she looks at the baby.

"No… a boy…"

"What did you name him, Mikoto?"

"Sasuke…"

"Oh, the same name as third hokage's father." Said Biwako _baa-sama_.

"Yes… so that he will become a fine, strong ninja," Mikoto _ba-san_ gives Sasuke a warm glance, "…. You're due soon too, aren't you, Kushina? You should decide on a name ahead of time." She said to _kaa-san._

"I already have… I'm going to call him Naruto. He'll be same age as Sasuke-kun, so I hope they will be friends."

"Sure they will."

"By the way… does it as hurt as they say?"

"Wow… so there's a things you're afraid of… I'm surprised…" Mikoto _ba-san _sweat dropping and I should agree with her, I'm also surprised…

"Come, on let's go, Kushina!" Biwako _baa-sama_ pulled _kaa-san_'s hand

"Oh, alright." _Kaa-san_ followed her.

"_Jaa! _Mikoto _ba-san!_" I wave my hand.

"_Jaa!_ Chiaki, Kushina!"

**1 hour later**

"WAAAAHHHH! IT'S HUUUUUUURTS!" _kaa-san _screamed.

_Tou-san _start panicking and I'm also a bit worried. There's a seal on _kaa-san_'s belly. I heard there's kyuubi inside.

_Kaa-san _screamed again. Is she going to be alright? _Seriously_! I'm scared now! Hearing her screamed like that is kinda remind of… that hell…

"_Kaa-san, _you can do it! Naruto, you can do it too!" I shout to release some fear.

"Just a little more, Kushina!" shout Biwako _baa-san_.

"Narutooo come out! Kyuubi you stay in!" Minato shout as he holding the seal.

_Kaa-san_ screamed again! I close my ears and eyes, can't hold it anymore! That night flashing inside my head… about that black man, about how they barged in, about how my parents told me to go, about how they, they…

I heard a cried. I open my glassy eyes. Naruto is born… NARUTO IS BORN! AND _KAA-SAN_ IS ALRIGHT, um, just a bit tired, I think… but she is FINE! My legs buckled and I knelt in relief…

"Want to cradle him?" Biwako _baa-sama_ asks me.

I nodded and Biwako _baa-sama_ hand him to me. He is so cute! Wow, I become a sister! I smiled at Naruto and… he smiled back! Did he like me? I just want to hand him back to Biwako _baa-sama_ when someone took him and knocked Biwako _baa-sama_ out!

He didn't knock me out, maybe because he thinks I can't do anything and unfortunately, he's right. He was dressed in black coat and I don't like to see mysterious masked man dressed in black right after I had a flash back.

"Fourth Hokage Minato… step away from the _jinchuriki_… if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."

* * *

**I take a lot of dialogues from chapter 500 (Naruto's birth). You can read it to imagine what I happen if you like to ^^**

**Enjoy it? Worth a favourite or follow?  
Next chapter coming soon~~**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for a very loooooooooooong update!  
English is not my native language so I think to give up on this story, but well... I think I have to try it or my english will never improve.**

**If you have any trouble with the japanese just write it in the comment, okay ^^  
Happy reading~~~~**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Broken Seal(s)**

**By: Ragdoll_31  
Disclaimer: Naruto Kishimoto Masashi**

* * *

**(Third person POV)**

"Fourth Hokage Minato… step away from the _jinchuriki_… if you don't, this child won't live a minute longer."

All messed up. Naruto has been kidnaped All the anbu has been taken away. Kushina is worn out from giving birth. Chiaki froze at her place, remembering that night like it was happen now.

"Ugh!" Kushina moaned. Minato tried to get closer to Kushina, but the masked man pointed his kunai at Naruto.

"Get away from the _jinchuriki_… or do you not care what happens to this brat?" Said the masked man.

"Wait… ca, calm down!" Minato panicked.

"You're the one who needs to calm down, Minato. I, myself am perfectly calm." The masked man said as he tossed Naruto up and get ready to stab him when he falls.

Quickly, Minato use his _hiraishin _to catch Naruto before he falls or stabbed by masked man. Then, he grabs Chiaki and teleports to one of his safe house.

"You'll be safe here. Just wait here a little bit, Naruto. I have to go save your mom right now," Minato laid him on bed, "and same goes to you, too, Chiaki." Minato turn around to see Chiaki.

"I, I'm scared…" Somehow she managed to say a word.

"Don't worry, it will be all right…" Minato pat her, "I will be back soon."

Minato teleport to Kushina's place. Leaving Chiaki and Naruto alone.

**(Chiaki POV)**

_It will be okay… Everything will back to normal… _I repeat those words in my head, trying to convince myself. It works a little, but I still scared something will happen…

"_Nee,_ Naruto, it will be okay, right? _Tou-san _will beat that masked man and kyuubi will never awaken…"

**(Kushina POV)**

The masked man brought me to some place far from Konoha. There is 4 big rocks with 1 smaller rock in the middle of it. He put me on the smaller rock and performs some kind of seal on the rocks and to tie my hand.

"What do you want?" I asked the masked man.

"To take the kyuubi from you and destroy Konoha."

"What!?"

What's wrong with this guy? Taking kyuubi? Destroy Konoha? Why he want to destroy Konoha, anyway? And why he can slip through the barrier and beat all the anbu? Who on earth is he?

"The markings for Minato's _shunshin no jutsu_, which allows one to teleport from one place to another instantaneously, those markings appear to have been added to the seal. Minato is always protecting you. But now, I've gotten him away from you and furthermore, the seal is weakened after you gave birth… do you know how long I've waited for this brief moment?"

I felt kyuubi go berserk inside my body. I can't control the kyuubi anymore. That masked man must be control it… The kyuubi awaken faster than I thought...

"All right… now to head for Konohagakure."

"Ugh… wait…" I pant.

"The Uzumaki clan is really amazing… still alive after _bijuu_ ripped from you, eh? You were the kyuubi's _jinchuriki_... and now I will use him to kill you."

Kyuubi does what the masked man told him to do. Kyuubi raise his claw and nearly crush me to pieces. Minato came just split second before it happen and teleport us to the tree.

"… Minato… are they all right? Naruto… and Chiaki…"

"Yeah… they're all right. They're in a safe place now…"

"Thank goodness…"

I can see Minato glare at the masked man. He must be really angry to that man as I am…

"Minato… you should stop that man and the kyuubi… he's heading for Konoha…"

Minato didn't say anything. He just teleports us to a safe house.

"_Tou-san! Kaa-san!_" Chiaki rushed toward us.

"Why?" I asked even though I've known the answer, he didn't want me to fight in this condition.

"It's fine… you're with Naruto and Chiaki now." Minato said as he places me at the bed next to Naruto.

**(Chiaki POV)**

I saw _kaa-san _and _tou-san_ appeared in the middle of the room. _Kaa-san _seems really tired and _tou-san seems _a bit worried. _Tou-san_ places _kaa-san_ on the bed next to Naruto.

"It, it's not over yet?" I asked.

"It will be over soon." _Tou-san_ answered as he smile, a bitter smile.

I don't know how I know it, but his voice is full with hesitating although it sounds really confident. Maybe I just imagine it.

"I will be back soon." _Tou-san _wears his cloak and disappears.

After that, I keep just waiting and waiting. I can feel something different with the atmosphere. It's heavier and scarier, full of fear. Did kyuubi manage to come out? I think so… that's the only answer of this feeling. _Tou-san_, please make it alive…

**30 minutes later…**

My eyes widened. _Tou-san _and_ kaa-san_ get stabbed by Kyuubi's claw because they trying to protect me and Naruto. No… it can't be true… no… it because of me… because I'm too weak…. Enough…. I won't let people I loved getting hurt again.

"Aaaaaaa!" I screamed and after that I don't remember anything.

**(Third person POV)**

Chiaki screamed. Her brown hair turned white. Fire came out from her body and surrounded her.

She stands up and once again, she screams. A huge fire ball comes out from her mouth and landed at Kyuubi's body. After doing that, she lost her consciousness.


End file.
